Brittany's Sucker Punch in Wonderland
by RaiRai92
Summary: Brittany stumbles upon a new world called Wonderland. Now she must embark on a journey of self-discovery to find her way back home. It will require great sacrifice, but the reward is perfect victory and freedom.
1. Sweet Dreams

_So, after seeing Sucker Punch and Alice in Wonderland, this story just sort of came to me in a dream, literally. I was just so inspired that I had to share this with the rest of the world. This is my first attempt at a third person narrator, so bear with me here. If I screwed up, I'm sorry. _

_By the way, this story is very symbolic, so try to keep an open mind and see the parallelism between characters. _

_Summary: Brittany takes a fall and stumbles upon a new world called Wonderland. Now she must embark on a journey of self-discovery to find her way back home and defeat the Red Queen and Black King. It will require great sacrifice, but the reward is perfect victory and freedom. _

_Disclaimer: Do not own Glee, Sucker Punch, or Alice in Wonderland._

* * *

><p>Music blared from the speakers, releasing pulsing beats and harsh rhythms. Lights flashed, bright and blinding, as strobe lights and sparklers lit up the room. Cannons exploded, releasing confetti that fell like snow, shimmering blood red snow. Feet stomped on the floor like drums in a methodical beat as hands clapped and voices yelled, resounding in false cheer and excitement. A set of cold, blue-green eyes followed every movement, scrutinizing every movement with harsh analysis and criticism. To an outsider, this whole situation would seem surreal, primal even, with all these bodies flying around haphazardly yet with purpose. All the accessories that added to the spectacle just seemed out of place, as if too much was going on at once. For some, this was crazy.<p>

Not for her.

She did not simply move as the others did, going through the motions, aiming to please. She _danced_. Every movement had feeling. Every motion was fluid and connected to the last. Every smile, every laugh, every display of emotion was heartfelt and genuine. She danced as to please herself, as if she was the only person in the room at that moment. In that moment, she felt free.

She _felt_ free.

The reality was that she was just as caged as her companions, caught in a dance for someone else's glory. The iron bars might not have been visible, but they were there. Their shadows still made their way into her life time and time again. Every time her leader had asked for something, she had to retrieve it. Every request, every order, usually dripping with venom and disdain, made her feel restrained, caged in servitude to an ungrateful and unsympathetic leader.

Yet she still danced.

Like always, she floated around, hitting every mark and moving right on cue. When it came time for the final stunt, an extremely difficult turn in the air, she stood ready as her teammates supported her as they always had. Breaking her concentration, she looked to them both, one with hazel eyes hiding a shyness behind a front of confidence and another with dark eyes hiding a pain so profound buried deep under a jaded attitude. She had completely trusted both of them. Best friends. Together for as long as she could remember. She lightly kicked off the ground, bracing herself for the rush of wind to help her fly through the air.

Then, her leader pressed a button. A large boom of cannons accompanied a frenzied array of fire and sparklers that exploded harsher and more immensely than usual. As she twirled through the air, she heard gasps and cries of outrage and shock. She closed her eyes, taking in the rush of the wind against her face before she had to face the harsh reality of the world within a cage. As much as she loved that feeling, that rush, she knew it had to end sooner or later.

But it didn't.

She kept falling, but that feeling, that rush, faded away, as did many other elements of reality. Some of her memories, her sense of the world around her seemed lost and distant from her mind. She opened her eyes, but she still could only see darkness. Bands of color swirled around her, colliding with her skin and swirling like ribbons, enfolding her. At some point, she stopped falling and started drifting lower and lower, as if she had suddenly fallen into an invisible ocean and was floating to the bottom. She saw a light in the distance, and it grew closer and closer until she could see that it was a chandelier, golden and glass with gemstones and jewels that sent forth the ribbons of colors that met her before. Her feet gentle found their way to a checkered black and white floor. Her head was a little hazy, and she took a moment to compose herself, and when she had, she found herself in a room with a half melted table and a chair leaning on its side with only three legs. There was much more broken and incomplete pieces of furniture lying around, but what surprised her the most was when she looked down and noticed that her red and white uniform had turned navy blue. The paneling of her skirt was still the same, but her shirt had merged completely with her skirt to form a dress with short sleeves. She thought that she resembled a cross between a sailor, a waitress, and a school girl all rolled into one. Her ponytail had somehow morphed into two low riding pig tails, and her shoes had turned into a pair of modest, black ballerina flats accompanied with thin white knee high socks.

As she stood there, examining her new appearance, she noticed something move behind one of the broken dressers. She looked around as she inched closer and closer until a man, who looked like a cross between a man and a giant Panda, roughly eight feet all, wearing a red overcoat blazer, a top hat, and a monocle, jumped out and stared at her straight in the eye. They both paused for a minute. She was in shock, while he was simply stood there, staring.

Finally, he took out a pocket watch, pointed to it, and gentle whispered, "You're late."

She looked at him, trying to think of what to say, when he suddenly took off in a huff, scurrying to a door that didn't seem to be there before. He opened the door with his paw somehow, and as she followed him through the doorway, she stopped and took a moment to stare, amazed at what lied beyond the doorway.

She found herself in a jungle, splashed with colorful plants and animals. The dark hues of reds and blues seemed foreign yet somehow familiar. She slowly turned to take in all the sights and sounds of the area, noticing all the wonderful and spectacular things around her. Then, the door behind her abruptly shut and suddenly flew away into the sky in a rush of wind. She stood there, baffled by the unbelievable situation she's found herself in.

Then she spotted the Pandaman again, still pointing at his pocket watch. He ran off again, and she followed suit in interest and in instinct. She just followed him deeper and deeper through the trees and bushes, bobbing and weaving as if she were in a dance. She sped up, getting caught up in the rhythm in the chase until she ran into the Pandaman's furry back, not noticing that he had stopped. She started to fall, but the Panda caught her, holding her gently and safely in his thick furry arms. He placed her back on her feet, and she smiled at him. He smiled back and took her hand, leading her up to a humble yet astonishing manor. The bricks were multicolor, pastel and greatly contrasted against the dim shades of the surrounding fauna.

He led her up the steps and through the front door. The interior was adorned with very expensive and fancy looking decor. The carpet was lush and soft. The furniture was made of very sleek and shiny wood. Chandeliers, much like the one she found in that room of broken furniture, hung from the ceiling, giving the room a look of such majesty and class. The panda led her through the halls and into a dining room with crimson curtains obscuring the natural light of day. There was a dining table with a bountiful feast of cakes and and cookies displayed on fine china. A modest blond girl in a fluffy red and white party dress and adorned with hearts sat quietly and downcast at the table. Curiously, she had mouse ears and a mouse tail, but what was really eye-catching was the fact that she had a familiar quality about her, especially in the eyes. The young girl could have sworn that she had seen those hazel eyes before. Across from her, a girl drinking tea and laughing in hysterics was finding it hard to contain herself in her chair. She had a loose pink party gown on that was decorated with golden stars, a rabbit's tail sticking out from the back, and mangy brown rabbit ears sticking out from her unkempt wavy brown hair.

The mousy girl looked up shyly while the rabbit girl just kept on laughing. The Pandaman waddled towards a huge red chair turned away from the table. He bent over and whispered to someone who apparently had been sitting there. Then suddenly, the chair quickly turned around to reveal and pale man with rosy red cheeks and wearing a fabulous top hat. He had on a sleek suit and had countless scarves adorning every part of his body. He just sat in his chair, staring back at the newcomer with intense eyes and a curious look on his face. Then he smiled and got up, floating around the room towards the girl. He circled her, looking her up and down, and the girl just stood there, not afraid but strangely comfortable. The Scarved Man then clapped his hands together, catching her attention, and then gracefully bowed.

"Welcome, my dear," he said with a smile and a charming British accent. "We've been waiting for you."

She looked at him curiously. "You, you have?"

He rose and gently took her hand. "Why yes, my dear. Of course!" He then led her to the table, finding a chair in between the mousy girl and his big red chair. "Come, come! Please sit, we have much to talk about."

The Pandaman pulled out the chair for both her and his apparent master and proceeded to wheel a cart full of steaming tea pots and pots of sugar and cream to the table. The Scarved Man simply stared at her with a wide smile, a smile that was neither creepy nor overbearing, while his Pandaman prepared his tea. When the Pandaman had finished, he placed his hand on the Pandaman's cheek and kissed him gently on the cheek, causing the Pandaman to blush intensely. He then proceeded to prepare the newcomer's tea with shaky hands, undoubtedly caused by the gesture of the Scarved Man.

They sat there quietly for a while as the Scarved Man continued to stare while humbly sipping his tea. The Mousy Girl just continued to look shyly down while the Rabbit girl just kept laughing hysterically. The blond newcomer just sat there, thinking that this situation should feel awkward, but surprisingly, she was refreshingly calm.

Finally, the Scarved Man spoke up. "I suppose you are wondering why you are hear, my dear." The girl just nodded politely. The man smirked. "And I suppose you are wondering where 'here' actually is, correct?" Again, she nodded politely. "Well, my dear, you are in the fantastic land of Wonderland." He paused in reverence at the name of his homeland.

"Wonderland?"

"Yes, Wonderland. Amazing, is it not?" She nodded. "Yes, well, you should see see us in our usual state. For the past few years, this land has been ravaged by a terrible war."

The young girl looked puzzled. She thought back to what she had just witnessed about her surroundings and had not seen any indication of any war whatsoever. Even as she looked out the window right then, she still wouldn't have thought that the land was even in trouble.

"I know it may seem hard to believe," said the Scarved Man, as if reading her thoughts, "but we truly are at war. You see, long ago, Wonderland had three rulers: the Red King, the Black King, and the White King. Together, the three of them could rule over the vast lands of magic and wonder with a firm but kind rule, for one person simply cannot bear the responsibility of rule alone. When these kings died, they left the kingdom to their children, and when they died, they left the kingdom to their children, and so on. As time grew on though, the Red and Black rulers began to grow complacent. The power went to their heads, and they started abusing their power. As such, the White rulers needed to find a way to keep the powers in line. So, in one generation, a wise White King evoked the power of the natural elements to increase his power and sovereignty. He put the other two rulers in their places and became absolute ruler while the Red and Black Kings served under him. In a fit of rage, the Red and Black Kings conspired against him, effectively taking his life using their own divine magical powers, but the White King was still able to take the lives of the Red and Black Kings as well. That left the Red King's daughter, the Black King's Son, and the White King's daughter to rule. Outraged at their parents' death, the Red Princess and the Black Prince blamed each other, as well as the White King's daughter, for the deaths. As such, the Red Princess and the Black Prince declared war on each other, using every resource their parents left them to destroy each other. The White Princess, who was still very, very young, a lot younger than the teenage Prince and Princess, was scared, and in self-preservation, used her unbridled and pure powers to isolate herself within the highest peak in Wonderland. Doing so took immense magic power, and as such, the relics of her magic were dispersed over the vast regions of Wonderland and guarded by magical creatures so that neither the Red Princess nor the Black Prince can use them. It has been a decade since."

The Scarved man took a sip of his tea and eyed the young girl. "I suppose that you are wondering how you fit in to this story."

The young girl, who was listening attentively, was caught off guard by this assertion. "I, I suppose..."

The Scarved Man, with great grace and poise, rose and drifted off into another room, gesturing for her to follow. She rose, as did the Mousy girl, and followed him into the next room while the Rabbit girl stayed in the dining room. The other room was adorned with shelves upon shelves of books and vials of multicolored liquids, ingredients of some sort, and a whole bunch of other things. The Scarved Man led them to a huge crystal glass, resting on a large table in the center of the room. He gracefully waved his hand over the glass, and a bunch of runes and symbols appeared. Eventually, the image that really caught the young girl's eyes was a picture of a young girl in pigtails and a blue dress, holding a sword and facing a two headed dragon and a giant behemoth of some sorts. The girl resembled her exactly.

"It has been prophesied that a young girl would come to liberate the White Princess and help her re-estabilsh her rule." The young girl looked at the Scarved man in shock. "And that young girl is you."

The young girl wanted to deny it. She wanted to claim that no, she wasn't the person they were waiting for, but after looking at the glass with the prophesy clearly displaying her battling two beasts of prey, she couldn't deny that it was indeed her, no matter how much she wished it wasn't so.

"Wait, wait, this can't be! I just got here in this 'Wonderland' of yours, and it's a really nice place, in all, but I just really want to go home."

"I realized that you are scared. I realized that this may be something that you do not want to do, but there are many lives in trouble. Children are being enslaved. Animals are being used for cruel and unusual entertainment. The plants even seem to be loosing their luster. There are many lives at stake here." He grasped her hands and pleaded. "Please, please help us."

Seeing the genuine sadness in his eyes, the young girl couldn't resist. She gently nodded, and the Scarved man just embraced her with pure joy and gratitude.

He released her, and turned again to the crystal glass. He waved his hand again, and the image changed to a map. "This journey will not be easy. There are many creatures that wish you ill on this journey. You will have to travel to the four main regions of Wonderland beyond this jungle in order to obtain all the things you will need to liberate the Princess. In all, this will require five things: a ring, an amulet, a rope, and a key. These are the relics of the natural elements that the White King used to defeat the other two rulers. They are what the White Princess used to isolate herself, and all are needed to liberate her."

The young girl looked at him questioningly. "But you said five things."

The Scarved Man's smiled wavered for a little bit. "Yes, I did. The last thing is a mystery." She looked at him puzzled. "By now, the White Princess should be of age to use her powers to fight back against the Red Princess, now Queen, and the Black Prince, now King, and send them back into servitude, yet she has remained in isolation. Something must be wrong with the Princess, and when you get to her, it is up to you to figure out what else is need to re-establish her rule."

There was a crash outside the manor. The Scarved Man's smile faded completely. "Oh no, the King and Queen's spies, they must have notified them of your presence here in Wonderland!" He turned to a trunk and dug through it to find a scroll and a sword in sheath. "This is a map of Wonderland and a sacred sword of the White Kingdom. I wish I could help you on your journey, but I am needed elsewhere." He gestured towards the Mousy Girl. "My friend shall guide you through Wonderland and inform you of what exactly it is you need to do, but right now, you must be on your way." He led them to a secret door that lead to an underground tunnel. "Make haste, young maidens! This journey is treacherous. It will require a great sacrifice, but its reward is perfect freedom." At another boom, he pushed them further. "Go now!"

At that the Mousy Girl took the young girls hand and led her through the tunnel. The tunnel was short and led to an opening a few meters away from the manor, which the two girls could see was completely under attack. The Mousy Girl just continued to lead her forward until they were at least a mile away from the manor. The Mousy Girl panted, catching her breath when they stopped. She looked up shyly at the young girl, also catching her breath. The young girl smiled at her and held out her hand.

"I'm Brittany by the way."

The Mousy Girl looked cautiously at her. Then she took her hand shyly and shook gently. "My name is Quiana."

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think? Too much, or what? Please Review and respond with your commentary, opinions, criticism, etc.<em>

_Also, tell me who you think each character represents in the real world. I'm interested to see if I made it clear enough. _


	2. Ocean Tides

After resting for a bit, Quiana asked for the map. Brittany gave her the scroll and watched as she gently unwravled it. She pointed to a spot in the jungle not far from the ocean. "Here's where we are at the moment." She dragged her finger a couple of inches. "The first relic lies here, in the cove next to the sea. It's guarded by mermaids."

Brittany looked up. "Mermaids?"

"Yes, Mermaids."

Before Brittany could question any further, Quiana heard a rustling in the bushes and dragged Brittany further.

In no time, they reached the beach after treading silently and carefully through the jungle. In the cliff side, there was a cave. "That's where the ring is hidden."

Brittany nodded and proceeded forward, but she noticed that Quiana wasn't following. She turned back and shot her a questioning look.

"This is as far as I dare go." She looked down shyly, ashamed at her fear. "Besides, each relic is protected by a challenge, and each challenge is one that you will have to face alone. This challenge, especially, will test your heart and your instincts. Listen to them both, and they will guide you where you need to go."

Brittany took a deep breath at the cryptic message and continued onward. The cave walls grew closer together as the light from the outside grew dimmer. It got to the point where Brittany couldn't even see where she was going and started tripping over random rocks and such. Starting to get frustrated, Brittany closed her eyes and remembered Quiana's advice. All she needed to do was to listen to her heart and her instincts and she would be fine.

As she stood there, she tried to listen to what her heart was telling her, but she couldn't hear anything. What was it supposed to say, anyway? Just as she was about to give up hope, she felt the breeze brush by her ears. As if in a trance, she began to walk forward, not realizing it at first. With each step, she the breeze grew stronger and stronger. She kept her hand on the wall and slowly made her way through the maze of the tunnels. Drops of water became louder in the distance. Every droplet made a sound that resounded clearly in her ear. The scuffing of her feet against the stone floor was drowned out as the echoes of the gentle breeze bounced off the walls and guided her deeper and deeper through the cavern. She could have sworn that she had heard singing as well. As she made her way, the singing grew louder and louder, the melodies entrancing her, comforting her. As she turned a corner, a bright light shined in her face, causing her eyes to fly open. She held her hand over her eyes, shielding herself from the light and continued to walk forward. As she crossed the threshold into a huge room, she looked around and found a small altar with a button resting in the middle. Cautiously, she made her way up some steps to the altar and placed her hands on the button. She closed her eyes, listening to her heart, and pushed it.

Immediately, the doorway leading out of the room closed, and waves crashed through the room, filling it up with gallons and gallons of sea water. Brittany started panicking as the water was already at her neck. She splashed around for a bit before the room had been completely full of water. She tried to hold her breath beneath, but she was slowly losing air. Her eyes fluttered open and closed before some strange figures appeared. Delusional due to lack of oxygen, Brittany couldn't distinguish who they were, but they took her in their hands and gently pulled her up.

She found herself above the surface of water and gasped for air. After several breaths she looked around her and saw beautiful women holding her above the surface. They smiled at her and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. Brittany continued to look around and found herself in a circular, dome-like room filled with water. Directly in front of her was a giant rock, seemingly floating on the water. On that rock, a mermaid, with long ginger hair and a shimmering blue tail was brushing her hair and looking at her reflection in the water. At the sight of Brittany, she smiled.

"Welcome, my dear." The mermaid entered the water and swam up towards Brittany. She ran her fingers through Brittany's hair. "Are you okay, my child?"

Brittany nodded, reassured by the sweetness of the Mermaid's touch. The Mermaid gestured to the other two, dismissing them. The ginger-headed mermaid led Brittany to the rock and gave her a dry cloth to dry off with. The mermaid waited in the water as Brittany patted herself dry.

After she was dry, Brittany spoke up. "I trust you know why I'm here..."

The mermaid nodded. She pointed to a circle on the wall. "Press it."

Brittany walked over and pressed it without hesitation. For some reason, she felt just as trusting with the mermaid as she did with the Scarved Man. As she pressed the circle, a passageway opened at one end of the room, and circular stepping stones rose from beneath the surface of the water and led towards the passage.

"Come, my child," said the mermaid. "We have much to discuss."

The mermaid swam towards the passage, and Brittany followed, jumping from stone to stone carefully. The mermaid kept an eye on Brittany as she jumped, smiling as Brittany took care not to make a misstep.

"You have come to obtain the Cascading Ring and bring it back to the White Princess, have you not?"

Brittany nodded, and the Mermaid smiled again.

"We have been waiting a long time for someone worthy to come and claim the ring. These tunnels, you see, are enchanted. Only those who are pure of heart may navigate them. Those who cannot find there way perish, sadly."

They had made their way to another room, a room with a large opening in the ceiling that revealed the night sky. Brittany was taken by surprised by the night sky, for when she had entered the cave, it was clearly day light. There was a pool, separate from the rest of the water, in the middle of the room directly below the opening in the ceiling. Just as Brittany was about to ask where they were, the full moon emerged and shined through the opening. As it did, the pool in the center of the room started bubbling. Golden bubbles started rising, floating towards the sky. Brittany was mesmerized by the sight until the mermaid snapped her to her senses.

"Go forth, child. Put your hand in the water and watch what happens."

Brittany obeyed, walking slowly up the pool and placed her left hand in the water. It was hot and cold all at the same time, filling all five of her senses with a euphoric feeling. The golden bubbles tickled her skin, making her giggle with delight. Her hand started to glow, and as the moon made it's way back across the opening, eventually disappearing, the pool stopped bubbling. Brittany lifted her hand out of the pool and was surprised to find a sapphire ring on her ring finger. The gem was the biggest and the most brilliant gem stone she had ever seen.

The Mermaid propped herself up on the edge of the pool and smiled at her. "Beautiful, is it not?" Brittany nodded. "This is the Cascading Ring. From the gem, the purest water springs. This water has healing properties, as well as other magically properties as well. In your quest against the Red Queen, you will have to face a creature called the Simply Evil Xandersnatch. It is a wicked two headed dragon, a creature of fire that the Red Queen had adopted from the care of the Amazons in the north. You shall meet them later in your journey. The only way to defeat this creature is to douse it's passions with the Cascading Water from this ring. Do this, and the Red Queens forces will greatly diminish."

The mermaid took Brittany's hand and looked at her in a tender way. "This ring cannot be worn by just anyone. It has appeared to you because you have shone the innocence and the pureness of heart required to wield it, and while your heart is one of the purest hearts that I have ever seen, you cannot rely on innocence and naivety alone. To an extent, you have to grow in maturity to preserve this innocence. Protect your heart from the dirt and pollution of corruption and keep it pure as the water in this ring, and you will go far, not only in this journey, but in life."

Brittany nodded, honored at the praise that the Mermaid was giving her for the simple task of navigating a cave.

"I know you must be on your way, but can I ask a favor of you?" Brittany nodded. "On your journey to obtain the Skeleton Key, you will meet a man named Mill, the caterpillar man. Could you please tell him that I'm still willing to wait for him, no matter how long it takes for him to turn into a butterfly. Tell him that I will be waiting right here for him for as long as he needs." She grasped Brittany's hand tighter as tears started forming in her big beautiful eyes. "Tell him that I still love him."

Touched, Brittany put her other hand on top of the mermaid's. "Of course! You can count on me... uh..."

"Jaemma, my name is Jaemma."

"Jaemma." She looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll be sure to tell him."

Jaemma put her hand over her heart in gratitude. Brittany smiled and turned to leave but then realized that the way she came was submerged in water.

Jaemma giggled softly. "Just close your eyes and clear your mind."

Brittany obeyed. She closed her eyes, and as she did, she could hear the sound of the ocean crashing around her and smell the strong scent of the beach filling her senses. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself on the beach, right in front of the cliff where she started. She looked around and saw a surprised Quiana standing in front of her. She was about to ask where Brittany came from, but after seeing the ring, she closed her mouth, took Brittany's hand, and dragged her off in a rush, presumably to their next destination.

* * *

><p><em>Not the most exciting, but you know. Lemme know what you think!<em>


	3. Fractured Earth

The walk was short, but the change from jungle to desert was abrupt and sudden. The numerous plants simply disappeared and made way for a desert canyon full of nothing but rocks and strange purple cacti. Quiana and Brittany jumped down the cliffs and traveled deep with in the crags of the canyon. They walked in the moonlight for quite a while before they came across glowing green crystals lighting the walls of the canyon jutting out from the walls like plants. Their luminescent glow complemented the moonlight, mesmerizing the two young maidens as then they came across bridges that spanned the numerous chasms that seemed bottomless. Then a mysterious moan echoed off the walls, and Quiana froze in her tracks.

"This-is-where-I-leave-you-now!" The sheer look of fear on her face as she quickly chained those words together made Brittany giggle a bit. At that, Quiana tried to compose herself. "Tis not a laughing matter!" Quiana tried her best to look serious, but it obviously didn't work. At Brittany's giggles, she sighed. "Just be weary. In this gorge, you will face many ogres. They are oafish creatures, not very intelligent, and in times of peace, when they have plenty to feed on, they are a placid people, but since the war, their food supply has greatly diminished. They have grown hostile towards outsiders, yet I implore you, do not use your sword." She grasped Brittany's hands tightly when she said this. "These people are scared and confused. If the need arises, then by all means, defend yourself, but please, use the ring that the mer-people have just bestowed on you. It holds more power than just healing water." Brittany looked down at the ring and nodded. "Follow the lit path. After you fight your way through all her subjects, the Mother Ogre will be waiting. She will administer the test that you will need to take to obtain the Obsidian Amulet."

Brittany nodded, looking Quiana deeply in the eyes to assure her that she would do her best, and went on. As she made her way deeper through the cliffs, the cries and moans grew louder and louder. She followed the path of glowing crystals, keeping her senses wary of her surroundings. She crept further and further down the path.

Obviously she was not wary enough, for she tripped down a small cliff and landed face down in the dust. She was about to get up and dust herself off, when two pairs of feet kicked up dirt in her face. Two ogres, both easily at least 10 or 12 feet tall, stood in front of her. They had immensely muscular bodies that easily could match most of the boulders that surrounded them in size and in weight. Their yellow skin glowed against the green crystal light, revealing also some very intricate black tribal marks. They each had a spike-adorn mace in their right hands, ready to smash any potential prey.

Before Brittany could even think to get up, one of the beasts who seemingly had the letter 'K' tattooed on over his heart picked her up by one of her arms. He held her so that her face met his as he sniffed her intensely. At her sweet and feminine scent, he cringed and dropped her instantly. The other ogre, who had a letter 'A' tattooed over his heart, picked her up in the same way. At her scent, this one smiled, turned to the other and yammered incoherently. His companion shrugged, and as he did, the ogre holding her up smirked and dropped his mace, placing his other hand on Brittany's waist. Outraged, she took her free left hand and slapped him clear across the face. As if sensing her anger, the Cascading Ring began to glow and engulfed her hand in a glowing blue wave of water. The water seemed to have amplified the power of her slap, because the ogre fell clear to the floor, knocking him out cold and allowing her to land safely on her feet. The other ogre looked astonished at this feat for a second, looked to his fallen comrade, and then looked angrily at Brittany. He charged dead on, with his mace high above his head, and attempted to hit her. Brittany dodge rolled and hid behind a boulder.

Apparently ogres were as fast as they were strong, for Brittany didn't expect the ogre to have crushed the boulder she was hiding behind so soon. As she fell backwards from the aftershock of the blow, she looked up and saw him standing over her, mace overhead, about to strike. As if by instinct, Brittany had unsheathed her sword and surprisingly guarded against the ogre's strike. She pushed back against the mace and in a clean and instinctive move, she sliced the ogre's leg, causing him to yell in pain. The ogre fell to the floor, clutching his leg that was now dripping with dark purple blood. Brittany had raised her sword again with ill intent, but when she saw the hurt and fear in the ogre's eyes, she remembered Quiana's words and lowered the blade.

She shook herself of her uncharacteristic anger and sheathed her sword. She gently knelt down next to the ogre, who recoiled and attempted to scoot back. She simply held up her hands, trying to show that she meant no harm. She placed her left hand on the wound instinctively and it began to glow again with water. The water trickled down into the ogre's cut, and the pain seared at first, but eventually it soothed and relaxed him until the wound had miraculously closed.

He looked at the girl in front of him, amazed at the feat. He raised his hand and brought it closer to her face, and she recoiled for a moment before she realized that he simply was going to brush her hair gently, as if showing some sort of gratitude. She placed her hand over his, feeling the emotions he was trying to send, and wordlessly accepted his thanks and his apology.

Then the other ogre stirred. He shook his head and quickly looked over at Brittany. Though the wound had healed, the 'K' ogre's leg still had a scar, and at this sight, the 'A' ogre attacked again. Brittany took a fighting stance, but before she could do anything, the 'K' ogre intercepted the attack. The 'A' ogre seemed to not have noticed that it was his friend that he was punching because the onslaught of powerful blows just kept coming.

Wanting to stop the fighting, Brittany held up her left hand and yelled, "Stop!" At that command, a large stream of glowing blue water sprung from the sapphire gem. The stream of water surrounded the two ogres and engulfed them both in a large bubble. When all but their heads were submerged in water, the water immediately froze, encasing the two beasts in unbreakable ice.

Brittany looked down at the ring and, realizing what she had done, walked over to examine the ice. As she approached, the 'A' ogre struggled, looking as if he wanted to beat Brittany senseless. The 'K' ogre just sighed and looked at Brittany with bored eyes.

Brittany giggled and place her hand on the 'K' Ogre's head in apology. When he looked at her with eyes that seemed to tell her that he understood, she quietly continued on in her search of the Mother Ogre. Yet, she turned back one final time, and although she knew he might not have understood her, she yelled to the 'K' ogre, "Sorry!" for good measure.

She continued on with even more care this time, not wanting a repeat performance of what just happened. She cautiously took each step and turned each corner after thoroughly checking that the coast was clear.

As she turned one corner in particular, she quickly dove back behind the wall to hide herself. She peeked cautiously around the corner to view what must have been the central hive of the ogres. At least twenty of the beasts were gathered around a small pig like creature with a large puff of curly hair sticking out from his head. The ogres just pushed him around as if he were some kind of plaything or ball. Looking past the crowd of muscular beasts, she spotted a cave with a gentle light shining through it. That must have been where the Mother Ogre would be.

Brittany took a moment to compose herself with three deep breaths. She wanted to make this as quick and painless as possible. Quickly, she dive rolled over to the other wall where she hid behind a huge boulder. She peeked behind that boulder and slowly tiptoed around the camp completely out of sight. Things were going well; she even thought that she might reach the cave without being noticed.

Then the pig spotted her and squealed, "HELP ME PLEASE!"

The pig instantly ran to her and hid behind her legs. Just then, the other ogres eyed her, licking their lips, and carefully inched towards her, clutching their maces, their hammers, and their clubs. They all held their weapons and assumed a fighting stance. Brittany took hers as well and waited for the first attack. The pig-man behind her just covered his eyes and trembled.

Then, one of the lead ogres lunged forward in attack. Brittany jumped up and somersaulted over him, kicking him in the butt as she landed. He fell forward, almost crushing the pig-man as he landed face down on the ground. At that the pig-man got up and quickly ran for the exit, squealing still as he frantically moved his chubby little legs, but the ogres had just stood there, letting him escape. Apparently they had something better to focus on now.

Many ogres came swinging at her at once. She dove between one of their legs and held up her hand. Instantly, a wave emerged from the ring and froze the ogres in place. The others seemed to not be phased by what just happened, apparently thinking that it was no big deal. That just made it all the more easier for Brittany to dodge their attacks, dancing around them gracefully and effortlessly, and quickly freezing them in their tracks. Over and over again she did it, taking more and more pleasure with each triumph. When the last ogre had been engulfed in ice, she smiled and blew them a mockingly fake kiss as she strutted to the entrance of Mother Ogre's cave.

The cave had a very simple set up. It was one room filled with weapons and such. She looked around, trying to find the mother ogre, not expecting her to be the lump lying lifelessly on the bed. She slowly approached the bed, taking caution with each step. When Brittany had gotten just two feet away, the Mother Ogre turned over to look at her visitor. Mother Ogre looked like she just fell into a pit of needles. Every inch of her body was covered in scars, some bleeding, some just shallow wounds. She grunted in pain at every movement, even the breathing movements. She looked at Brittany with crystal blue eyes that seemed to hold the deepest and most truest sadness that anyone could ever feel.

Brittany couldn't bear to see this woman like this, and in a display of compassion, she gently touched Mother Ogre's arm, and instantly a giant wave flowed from the ring. It covered every inch of her body, and as it melted away, it revealed a newly refreshed Mother Ogre, clear of scars, cuts, and bruises.

Mother Ogre rose from the bed and gave Brittany a gentle, yet affectionate, bear hug. Before Brittany could find it hard to breath, Mother Ogre released her and placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders.

"Thank you so much, chosen one! Your kindness today has brought me much relief. For years have I been cursed to deal with the scars of war that the King and Queen have bestowed upon me, but thanks to you I am now very much alive and well!" She smiled. "You have proven your worth and have shone that you are worthy of wielding that ring," She got up and grabbed a hammer and slammed it against a crystal casing against the wall. The crystal shards fell away to reveal an amulet with countless yellow and green jewels adorning it and with a single black piece of of obsidian resting in the center. "And you have proven that you are worthy of wielding the Obsidian Amulet."

Brittany just stared at the amulet until Mother Ogre gestured for her to come take it. Brittany went up and took the amulet from the case and put it around her neck. Mother Ogre smiled. "This amulet gives you the power to command the force of the earth. With its power increasing your strength you can move boulders, mountains, entire castles even. It truly is amazing."

She smiled and placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders again. "Through your kindness, you have shone the true nature of your heroism. Go forth now and continue your journey to liberate Wonderland from this vicious rule. Stay true to your conscience and you will go far. Especially heed these words when you face Sane, the snake-woman descendant of Echidna and leader of the Amazons of the Volcanic mountain. She will try to lead you from your path, but you must remain strong. Promise me that you will remain strong."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "I promise."

With that, Mother Ogre smiled and left the cave to presumably free her ogres from captivity. Brittany just closed her eyes and cleared her mind just as she did in the ocean lagoon. She opened her eyes to find Quiana standing in front of her in the desert, this time not at all surprised at her sudden appearance. Assured by the sight of the amulet, she grabbed Brittany's hand yet again and led her towards the volcanic mountain.

* * *

><p><em>Just wanted a chapter of Brittany kicking some serious butt, literally. Hope you're enjoying the read! <em>


	4. Scorching Fire

The jungle reappeared as they grew closer and closer to the volcanic mountain. As they grew closer and closer, Quiana seemed to grow more and more nervous. At every sound, she jumped and hid behind Brittany. She whipped her head around every five seconds to make sure the coast was clear. When she had started shaking uncontrollably, Brittany knew something was wrong.

Brittany grabbed Quiana by the hand and stopped her. "Is everything okay with you? You seem extremely nervous."

Quiana looked down. "No...no I am fine. Completely fine. Totally and completely fine." Brittany looked her straight in the eyes. "Alright, alright... I'm scared. Terrified even. You see, I was born into the Amazons. I know what they are like, what _she_ is like." Quiana couldn't even bring herself to mention Sane's name. "I cannot face her again. I disobeyed her orders once, and she disowned me. I trusted her and she cast me out. If they find that I have returned, she will destroy me."

Brittany took her hand. "No one is going to hurt you, Quiana. I promise."

Quiana almost believed the genuine look in Brittany's eyes, but then, countless blurs of metal and armor swirled around them. Before Brittany could even think, her hands and legs were bound and a burlap sack was placed over her head. She struggled as best she could, she even tried to evoke the powers of the ring and the amulet, but for some reason, they both would not respond. After being dragged, carried, and literally thrown around, she found herself on the ground feeling the warmth of a fire next to her. Then the burlap sack was removed.

In front of Brittany was a large woman with the long body of a snake. Her scales were a palish white. She had long black talons emerging from her fingertips. Her body was adorned with metal armor with crimson red accents. Her most striking feature was her blue-green eyes, piercing and cold, that shimmered in the fire light against the moonlit sky. Brittany sat up, genuinely terrified at the monster in front of her.

The snake creature smiled, revealing teeth that matched the blackness of her talons and, from what Brittany could sense, the blackness of her heart. She slowly encroached on Brittany, slithering carefully and methodically towards her. "Be not afraid my s-s-sweet," she hissed. "We mean you no harm, I as-s-sure you."

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "Oh yes, of course. That's why you bound and gagged me and my friend-" Brittany's mind suddenly raced. Quiana! Where was she? She looked around and saw Quiana, tied to a post, her mouth taped shut.

The creature had not stopped staring at Brittany. She used her tail to turn Brittany's head back so that she could look her in the eyes. "Oh worry not about that treacherous-s-s hag! S-s-she is-s-s not even worth my attention." She started to slowly circle her captive. Brittany broke her gaze, starting to feel hypnotized by the snake lady's motions.

Her eyes caught sight of the Amazon warriors. All were dressed in similar crimson accented armor. They were all beautiful women-animal hybrids ranging from half tiger to half crane. Some had their eyes on Brittany, looking at her with serious eyes. Some had their attention on Quiana, and they looked at her with genuine concern and care.

"We heard rumors-s-s of the arrival of the chosen one in Wonderland, and we were s-s-so ecs-s-static to s-s-sense your pres-s-scence in our mids-s-st." Brittany still looked away as she traced one of her talons against her face. "Tell me, my s-s-sweet, are you looking for this-s-s?" She gestured to an alter with torches blazing on the side. On the alter sat a golden rope sparkling in the distance. "The Searing Rope, beautiful, isn't it?" Brittany remained silent and pulled her head away.

The creature just smirked. "My my, you have s-s-such pass-s-s-ion in you. S-s-such s-s-strength." She circled even more. "You remind me s-s-so much of mys-s-self!"

Brittany scoffed and pulled away again. The snake lady just smirked even more. "Oh, I s-s-sense s-s-so much of the Amazon s-s-spirit in you. I can jus-s-st feel it in you, yearning to burs-s-st out!"

She held Brittany's head in her grasp again, careful not to scratch her face. "I can s-s-sense that you are tired, tired of all this-s-s res-s-sponsibility. Tired of work. Tired of being caged."

At the word 'caged', Brittany's attention peaked, though she tried her best to hide it. Still, the snake lady could see that she was reaching her. "All you want is-s-s to be free. Free of all the things-s-s that keep you from flying away. All you want is-s-s to do what you want to do."

She brought her mouth close to Brittany's ear, whispering so closely that her tongue brushed Brittany's ear. "Dance."

Brittany's eyes met the creature's eyes again, and this time, she was not able to look away. "You can dance all you want with us-s-s. The art of battle, of combat, in of its-s-self is a dance. You can join us, become our s-s-sister, and together we can s-s-still accomplish your goal: s-s-save Wonderland, only with us-s-s, the burden does-s-s not s-s-solely fall on your shoulders-s-s."

She swooped down and clutched her arm tightly around Brittany's shoulder and gestured to the other Amazons. "We will all be here to s-s-support you, no matter what happens-s-s." The Amazons all gave her a warning look, wanting to tell her to resist, but Brittany was so entranced that she didn't notice.

Sane used her tail to grab a bowl and dip it in one of their cooking pots sitting over a fire. She brought the bowl to her hand and held it to Brittany's face. With her other hand, she used her talons to release Brittany's ropes. "Come. Drink with us-s-s, join us-s-s. Become a more powerful woman than you could ever hope to be."

The smell of the warm golden nectar steaming in front of her was so tantalizing and sweet. It enticed her, made her genuinely want to become an Amazon, to be free from all that haunted her. It made her wonder why was she trying so hard to go back to a world that restricted her. Why did she want to return to a world of obligation, of ridicule, of corruption?

She raised the glass, almost touching her lips, when her eyes found their way to Quiana. At that moment, after looking into those big hazel eyes, she was reminded of exactly why she wanted to go home. She thought of Quinn, of her sister, her parents, and although they sometimes irritated her, she loved them with all her heart. She thought of Finn and his stupid antics, Mike and his funky dance moves, Mercedes and her beautiful voice, Kurt and his glorious baby soft hands, Rachel and her... her... song about headbands... Mostly, though, she thought of Artie, of Santana. She thought of how much they meant to her, how much joy and happiness that they brought to every corner of her heart and how any happiness that she would experience here in Wonderland would never compare to the happiness that those two brought to her. If she stayed, she would never see any of their smiling faces again, and even at that simple thought, her heart broke.

Still thinking that her hypnotic words still had their hold on her, Sane traced Brittany's jawline. "Drink, my s-s-sweet, and all your dreams-s-s will come true."

At those false words, those evil little lies, Brittany clutched the bowl hard. "Screw you."

Before Sane could register those words in her head, Brittany threw the nectar clear into Sane's eyes. She let out an ungodly wail that nearly burst Brittany's eardrums. She put her hands to her eyes, not thinking to take care for her talons, and accidentally slashed those cold blue-green eyes right in the center. After a moment of dealing with the pain, she composed herself and used her tongue to sense where Brittany was. She raised her hands and attempted to slash Brittany right in the heart.

One of the Amazons intercepted the blow. Sane's talons grazed her shield, and the Amazon jumped up and slashed Sane clear across the face. She let out another yell of pain, which signaled the rest of the Amazon's to jump forth and attack as well. Sane was so disoriented, having to deal with all those scents and sounds at once, as the Amazon's attacked their abusive leader.

Brittany ran off towards the alter and grabbed the Searing Rope. She looked down and made sure that she still had the Ring and the Amulet, which she did. The only thing that she seemed to be missing was her sword.

"Hey! Over here!"

Brittany looked back and saw Quiana holding the white sword. She ran towards her and gave her a hug. She mounted the sword on her back and grabbed Quiana's hand. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Quiana didn't budge.

Brittany looked back with a questioning look. "C'mon! What are you waiting for?"

Quiana pursed her lips. "I have to stay. I have to help my sisters. They have been abused by Sane's enslavement for far too long. I was selfish before to only liberate myself. Now, I can redeem myself." She grasped Brittany's hands tightly. "This rope is unbreakable, and it has the power to emit the hottest flames known to man. It can secure and detain anything. The Black King has a Giant Behemoth. It is a dim witted creature that can easily be secured by this rope." She looked into Brittany's eyes with great hope and faith. "Go, now, and accomplish what you have set out to do. I have complete and total faith in you."

Brittany clutched Quiana's hand and then ran off into the distance. As she looked back, she took comfort in the sight of the Amazon sisters working together to conquer such a beast.


End file.
